Fukuhara Ann
| eye color= | family= Sentarō Fukuhara (Father) Yuriko Fukuhara (Mother) Mary (Grandmother) | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Serizawa Yuu | engvoice= Clarine Harp | nicknames= Annchan | occupation= Prism Star (Formerly) Idol Student | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Prism Force Nagareboshi Academy | type= Calm | style= Neon pastel fashion, futuristic | color= (#375fb4) }} (福原あん) is one of the main characters of the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She was formerly a Prism Star and worked at Prism Stone Shop as a sweets manager. Formerly human, she is now a cyborg after an accident which almost cost her life. She transfers to Nagareboshi Academy after she, Naru and Ito separated ways. She is a second year middle schools student placed in Class A. Ann's call and response is also her catchphrase, "Leave it to Ann!" (あんにお任せ!, an ni omakase!). Biography The pâtissière of the group, Ann is an upbeat and confident girl who loves to make sweets and can taste the "flavor of music". Her passion allows her to do anything she wants and won't give up easily. She gives it all to her performances, even before when she was just performing Prism Shows and inspires others to be the same. Character Description Appearance Ann has light brown hair in a side-tail held by a band in the middle to resemble a loop with the remainder of hair hanging from it. Her wide eyes are bright blue. After her transformation into a cyborg, her hair becomes longer, acting as circuits. Personality Ann is a cheerful and upbeat girl with a welcoming and influential personality, which allows her to make many friends. She is perseverant in everything she does and feels light after finishing a task. She, however, whenever she makes a mistakes, doesn't notice it easily and has to be pointed out for her to know. Ann is also fascinated with mysterious objects like aliens. Hobbies and Skills Ann is good at and enjoys making sweets. She is also good at cooking senbei (rice cookies). As she was once before, she has traits of a leader and when both Sumire and Ichigo are absent, she will take their place and would sometimes involuntarily lead the group. Ann could still perform Prism Shows as she did way back she was still fully human. She is also good at dancing. Series Description History and Background Ann's family owns a Senbei Shop run by her father. She has been performing Prism Shows eversince she was young and is the leader of the Prism Dance Club in her school, thus making her quite experienced on stage. In the events of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live, she became friends with Ayase Naru and Suzuno Ito and worked as a pâtissière in Prism Stone shop. She also befriends Rinne and cleared up a misunderstanding between her and Morizono Wakana, who later became her partner in the Winter White Session. After the events of the series, it was revealed that she got involved in an accident, which caused her serious injuries. To keep her alive, half of her body were replaced by mechanical parts and lengthens her hair, which now acts as circuits whenever she charges overnight. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Fukuhara (福原): Fuku (福) means good or fortunate while hara (原) means field. Combined, her name means good field. Ann (あん): Variation of the name Anne. In Hebrew and French, the name Ann means grace or favour. Trivia *Ann is still a member of the unit Happy Rain♪ along with Ayase Naru and Suzuno Ito but in Symphonata, they all went separate ways to fulfill their dreams, leaving the unit in hiatus. The two are aware of Ann's status though and the three still keep in touch with each other. Category:April Births Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Aries Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Calm Idols